Questionable Paradise
by Calypso-Dawn
Summary: After the fall of Organization XIII everyone thought peace was restored to to the universe for good. They were wrong. When an MIA member of the organization shows up again from hiding, with a mysterious past and questionable alliance , she has answers to questions that were buried and forgotten long ago that make Sora question almost anything he ever learned about the Organization.
1. Chapter one: Reside

The sun shone brightly through the magenta curtains in the morning, giving the large room a lovely tinted glow that seemed other-worldly. Seagulls called outside for her to wake from her long nap, or maybe it was her alarm clock. Rising from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and stretched slowly. Coming to her senses she turned her head to look outside, but was burdened with the short height she has always had. Throwing off the curtains and sitting up on her knees she shoved the window open to either side, allowing the fresh ocean breeze wake her eyes and body. The clock read 6:00 AM and somewhere a

soft female voice beckoned her noisily from someplace in her sub consciousness, startling her and causing her to fall backwards and on to the softly carpeted floor. Luckily she lived alone in the apartment so no one heard the racket, and she rubbed her head in confusion of who...

After reluctantly getting dressed and freshened up she grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone and headed out into the world.

Making sure to lock her apartment door behind her she slowly made her way down the steps to the parking lot, that was shared by all of the apartment building's residents; which included an owned spot for the car that she would never have. Besides, a nice walk through town always felt nice, what with the ocean's calming influence drifting through silently.

A few dragonflies fluttered past her as she made her way to work. She smiled at them and quietly said hello to them, as if they would listen and greet her in return. Her ignorant co-workers and customers almost never greeted her with respect unless required, especially the co-workers. Except for one.

"Hey!" A voice shouted at her. She knew the voice meant her, for after a while the one voice that ever greets you properly seems to stick in your memory somewhere. She quickly turned and was blinded by her friend's hair flying in her face in a soft embrace.

"Oh, hi Olette." She pried the shy girl from her and smiled weakly. Olette giggled and strided to the open/close sign that hung on the nearby window. The way the sign hing there made it seem as if it hated its job to maximum capacity. Or maybe that has her nerves getting the best of reality again. Olette spun around to face her once again.

"Alrighty. Let's start another busy day!" Olette smiled with full confidence and she envied her. She only wished that she had chosen a different town to hide in. She loved Twilight Town, but too much emotional history resided there that sometimes the memories were so overwhelming. She just wanted to burst into tears, but she stopped herself. The last time she cried was so long ago. When...

"Remea?" Olette wiggled her fingers in front of her face, snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah? Yeah, ready." Remea said unsurely, and carefully tied her green apron around her waist.


	2. Chapter two: Undone

Chapter 2: Undone

The day was long and agonizing for no matter how hot it became, Remea was not allowed to use the frappuccino machine for herself. She watched longingly as customers peacefully ordered and received their teas and such, and sat down outside to enjoy them under the summer sun. Sometimes watching too long made Remea's eyes water and she had to turn away before she was blinded with tears.

Multiple times Olette smiled at her or waved even though they were only passing by each other, or trying to grab the cinnamon from a different machine because they were out. Remea did her best to smile back, but it usually just came out half-heartedly and forced. She wondered if Olette noticed or felt her pain, or if she did and simply didn't let it bother her. Remea was envious. Olette didn't have to deal with the pressure Remea felt, with a thousand or more memories tugging at her soul every single day; making her feel like the world was empty and pointless. Somedays the memories pulled so hard that she would forget to do something simple, like brush her teeth or wear socks with her work shoes(causing her feet to be remarkably smelly at the end of the day). Other days it felt like someone was pressing down on her heart and forcing her to listen, which caused her to mix up peoples names and miss work for a day. And some days the voices got so bad that she even forgot who she was and what her point was in life. Of course, she didn't know that last part anyways but it still got worse. Remea considered going to a psychiatrist, but she absolutely knew that wouldn't help.

As she was pondering over thoughts and decisions, a backhand to the head snapped her out of her trance and caused her to spin around quickly. Unfortunately she had absent-mindedly been holding a metal pitcher of cream at the moment, which, when she spun around, flew out of her hands and onto her attacker; which happened to be a fellow, not so friendly, co worker.

Cream splattered everywhere, all over the girls apron and finely ruffled tank top. Even into her carefully curled hair. And if that didn't get everyone's attention, the next part did.

"Oh. My. GOD." The girl screamed above the ruckus in the coffee shop. Heads automatically turned towards us and stared silently. The girl(whose name tag read Amber. This was new to Remea considering the only co worker whose name she cared to learn was Olette. She was sure that Amber felt the same way about her) stood like a statue. Her arms were arched carelessly on either side of her, allowing the cream to drip off, and she looked down at her outfit with a most certainly angry expression on her face. She looked like the abominable snowman, and the thought caused Remea to giggle. Wrong move.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Amber whined, looking angrily up at Remea, "Look what you've done you careless little-" She stopped, suddenly realizing that everyone was staring at them. Including children. Remea swiftly moved from her nearly frozen state, leaned down, and scooped the pitcher into her hands. At that very moment the manager came speeding out of her office and to the scene faster than you could say spilled cream. She quickly scanned the scene, with me holding the pitcher and Amber looking like the victim., and glared at me.

"I want you out. For good." She snapped. When I did't budge she leaned in closer, "Now." She growled. I obeyed and began to leave when she stopped me with an open hand, "The apron." She said. I untied the grass-green waist apron and folded it and set it in her hand, then trudged to the door; eyes following me the whole way.

"Remea!" Olette called after me and I spun around. She tried to run after me but was stopped by the manager.

"Get back to work." She hissed at Olette, then yelled at everyone else, "Now! All of you!" And everyone went beck to whatever they were doing, as if the cream catastrophe never happened.

Remea could tell Olette wanted to chase after her, but she knew she couldn't. That was her job, she couldn't just leave it. Remea respected that.

She gave Olette a half-hearted smile and wave and flew out the door in sudden tears, stopping suddenly in the middle of the street. A strange cloaked figure stood across the parking lot, staring eerily. Remea tilted her head questioningly. That's when she realized that the car speeding towards her on the street didn't see her in time to slow down.


	3. Chapter Three: Vision

Chapter 3: Vision

**A/N: I changed the POV to first-person for this chapter because it just seemed easier. I'll probably be switching between first and third every so often if it makes the certain chapter flow better. Hope that's okay.**

I couldn't even come to my senses fast enough before I was swarmed with people, each one shouting a different offer or question at me. Multiple people grabbed my arms and pushed me up, no matter how hard I struggled.

"Are you okay?" One person shouted, "Do you have any broken bones?!" Another person demanded. I looked around strangely, unaware of what exactly had happened. Voices came from every which way, although one in particular stuck out.

"Remea! Reme-hey, watch out! What?! I'm her friend! No! Watch out!" Olette shoved her way through the crowd and made her way to me, embracing me the moment she got to me.

"Uh, hey." I said casually, returning the hug. She stepped back in shock and looked me up and down.

"Hey?! Heyyy?! You get rammed by a Ford and all you say is heyyyy?!" She scolded. My eyes widened. Hit by a car?

"Is that what happened?" I asked. Olette grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Yes! You were standing there like a doll in the middle of the street staring off into space and the car just-just-" She let go and emphasized a ramming effect with her hands, then looked back at me. I stared at her in shock.

"Oh, I didn't feel a thing." I said. Everyone stopped talking and it got creepy quiet. Olette squinted at me.

"Nothing?" She asked.

"Well a little nudge, but everything wen't black and I woke up here." I said, emphasizing to the spot where we stood 60 yards down the street from where the accident took place,"Though I feel fine. Not a single broken bone." I stated. Everyone stared at me in confusion, but it was true.

"And not a single scratch! She must be superhuman!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Multiple people agreed and soon the whole crowd thought I was a superhuman. Shit.

"Cool!" A little boy in the front smiled excitedly and bounced up and down on his feet. His mother looked at him unsurely.

"Okay okay. Leave her alone, she's fine. See? Not a bruise." A familiar voice pushed its way through the people, greeting me in the middle.

"Hayner, Pence." I whispered, more than glad to see them. Hayner gave me a wink and turned to the crowd.

"Okie doke. Lookie here. She's harm-free and most importantly, PTS-free as well. If you don't know what that is well, look it up." A few teenage girls flipped their phones out, but the rest listened on,"Now if you would, leave her alone!" He snapped, and took my hand to lead me out of the crowd (I took Olette's hand, and she took Pence's, creating a chain). As soon as we broke free from the crowd we immediately took of running from the scene to the usual spot. Our only safe-haven.

XxxXxxX

Olette got there later than us to pick up a few things. She finally showed up with a small blue cooler in her hands and a grin on her face.

"Oh gee, I wonder what that could be." I said sarcastically. Olette scowled playfully.

"You know exactly what it is. And you know what that means!" She squealed. I looked at Pence and Hayner and nodded.

"Clock tower." Pence said happily. We all agreed.

XxxXxxX

It didn't take long to get up to the clock tower, it never did. As soon as we got up to the top and sat down on the edge, Olette reached into the cooler and pulled out four baby-blue popsicles and handed one to each of us.

"Mm. Sea-salt ice cream." Pence cooed. We each chuckled and started to eat ours.

"Seemed suiting to have a treat after something as traumatizing as what happened back there." Olette pointed out. I agreed

"Oh yeah, so what exactly did happen. I mean, the details. I already know about the basics." Pence mumbled the last part unsurely. Olette explained every detail to him(like he asked) from the cream fiasco to my daydreaming in the center of the street.

"Speaking of, what were you staring at back there?" Olette asked me, and the boys turned to look at me as well. My face flushed pale.

"The man. At the edge of the parking lot? He was staring at me, really creepily. He was just standing there and-" I looked over at the other three. Pence and Hayner looked confused, which made sense because they weren't there until later. What got me was how Olette looked foggy as well.

"Huh? There wasn't a man in the parking lot staring at you, Remmi." Olette said, which made me nervous. She only ever called me Remmi when she was either trying to comfort me or she was concerned for my sanity, and I was pretty confident that I didn't beed comforting.

"Yeah! He was tall and cloaked and he was just standing there!" When no one believed me I threw in an 'I swear!' but that didn't help either,"You probably just couldn't see because the window was too low." I mumbled, and began to lick my, now-melting, sea-salt ice cream.

An awkward silence was held for a few moments before I finally got up with a bare popsicle stick. Olette looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Why would you care? You wouldn't believe me anyways." She stood up and flared right back at me.

"That's what this is about? All because I didn't believe you about the man in the parking lot?" Olette's voice raised, and she was obviously upset about my odd reasoning.

"Listen, I know he was there! I saw him! He was tall with a long black cloak and a black hood over his head. He was wearing black gloves and black boots. I swear he was there!" I complained.

"You know who that was? Death! Deciding wether you should die or not! Luckily he decided you should live and here you are, case closed. Though now you're really being an ass I kind of wish he chose otherwise!" She yelled forcefully, and I took a step back, forgetting where we were. My feet skidded on the ledge a few times before toppling outwards and into the air. I was falling towards the earth. I was going to die.


	4. Chapter four: Enrage

Chapter 4: Enrage

Unlike being hit by the car, my body slamming against the hard concrete from 80 feet above the ground kinda made me wince. Just a bit. I stood up and tried to dust off my jeans, but I found myself with a dislocated shoulder and nose.

"Shit." I remarked. In what seemed like no time at all, Olette, Pence, and Hayner all came bursting through the train station doors. I slowly turned around to see them skid to a stop a few feet in front of me and freeze like statues. I looked at them expectantly.

"Uh, can you guys help?" I asked,"I think I dislocated my shoulder...and my nose." I scrunched my face up then let it go, hoping it would help. None of them moved and I widened my eyes and leaned forward.

"Oh, uh." Hayner was the first to speak, and he slowly walked over to me, placing one hand on my shoulder and one hand just above my shoulder-blade "This is gonna hurt." He said blandly, and not moment later did a loud snap pierce the air, and I let out a small yelp. Rotating my shoulder carefully I felt much better.

"Thanks Hay-wait what are you-" And another, silent, snap rang a bit more silently. I stepped back a bit and shook my head rapidly. Scrunching my face a few times I could feel the feeling coming back to my nose again.

"Yeah." Hayner mumbled, and stepped back to Pence and Olette. I looked up to see them staring at me again.

"What?" I asked. Then it hit me(no pun intended). I had fallen 80 feet to my death, but instead of dying I had gotten up like I had only been hit with a couple encyclopedias. That's why they were freaked out. I had survived a fatal car crash and an 80 foot drop in one day, heck, in one hour even. No person alive(once again, joke not intended) could have ever survived those two combined in one hour, back to back. It's impossible. Of course until then.

"Shit!" I yelled, which made the other three jump,"Oh, no no no. Not you. It's just, what if the government finds me and takes me away to a secret facility where they'll preform tests and stuff on me?!" I admit that sounded crazy, but I had to say something like that in order to get Hayner, Pence, and Olette to believe I was as freaked out about this as they were. Which I wasn't.

"Oh, d-don't worry about t-that." Pence stuttered. My comment seemed to relax them a bit, and they dropped their shoulders and began to breath normally again.

I smiled nervously.

"Yeah, crazy." And everyone smiled almost exactly like I had. Olette fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a quiet minute, then finally snapped into a rage.

"This whole thing is crazy!" She yelled. Hayner, Pence and I all stared at her, "What? Our best friend gets rammed by a car and falls to the earth from 80 feet above and all in all she only gets a couple dislocated limbs?! Does anyone else find that extremely terrifying?!" She slammed her hands on her hips and scowled at each of us. Hayner and Pence slowly turned to me.

"Well she does have a point. It is very abnormal for someone to survive things like that." Pence said softly. I widened my eyes, and I suddenly snapped too.

"Abnormal?!" I nearly screamed,"I'm not abnormal! I'm a complete freak! I belong in a circus! 'Come see the Invincible Girl! She can survive an 80 foot drop off a clock tower and a 400 pound car ramming into her side!'" I started pacing in circles with my hands in the air,"I-I just-ugh! It's you're fault anyways!" I said accusingly, pointing at Olette. She took a step back.

"Me?! How is it my fault?!" She demanded.

"You were the one who said all those hurtful words that made me fall off the ledge!" I spit. She gasped, then stepped forward.

"I didn't make you do anything! That was all fate!" She nodded contently and crosses her arms.

"Fate my foot!" I snapped, "Just because you don't believe anything I say and want to overreact about every single little thing, doesn't mean you get to pull the 'oh it's just fucking destiny' card." I threw my hands to the side and bowed, "Now goodbye. Have fun debating over wether I'm an alien or a demon. Can't wait to hear the results!" I hissed. I then stormed away, leaving the other three speechless.

"Remea!" Hayner called after me, "You're being irrational, we can work this out!" But I refused to turn around. If they won't believe me, about seeing the man, I'll find someone who will. And I knew exactly where to go.


	5. Chapter five: Return

Chapter 5: Return

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for something actually interesting to happen. ^^'**

**A new character will be incorporated into the story finally. Sorry for the wait!**

As I dashed down the streets of the bustling town, the sun beat down on me like a bat and nearly drowned me in heat. I felt at that moment like I should have been crying like in an anime or a manga, but then just concluded it was the heat that was making me think those things.

I flew across town and to the huge hole in the old broken wall, that separates Twilight Town from the dark forest on the outskirts of the city. The hole has always been there, but nobody knows where it came from or who put it there. The tram usually runs right by it in that direction, though sometimes it goes a different route and misses the hole completely.

I skidded to a stop in front of the hole. Although there was just enough light to barely see into the forest, it still seemed eerie in a way. I knew it was safe, what with the nobodies gone and such, but I still cautiously stepped into the forest. No sound at all.

"Geez." I breathed. I didn't understand why it had to be so dark. Why no one bothered to go in and trim a few of the trees to let in a little light.

I slowly took a few steps through the forest, heart beating faster and faster every step I took. My extremely good ears could pick up any sound in a 80-meter radius, so I kept myself alert. A twig snapped in the distance and I froze. Another twig. Another. Slowly getting closer. Another twig snapped and I made the quick decision to make a run for it. Headed in the direction of the old mansion I ran as fast as I possibly could, still hearing branches snapping closely behind me. Finally arriving at the mansion, I went up to it so fast I slammed into the gate and my feet fell from under me. I scrambled back up and shoved the gate open and dashed to the door of the mansion, thrusting it open and slamming it behind me. I spun around and pressed against the door with all my might, but nothing tried to get through. I sighed heavily and let my arms go limp. My head pressed against the door, my body ached with exhaustion.

"VWOOP" Several of those sounds snapped faintly behind me and I slowly turned around to face seven dusks all lined up in a row.

"Shit." I groaned. I carefully stepped forward a step, another step, and then took off running. For a mansion it was actually pretty small with only four rooms and a hidden basement, although I've only been in two of the rooms; and the basement. I

I sprinted up the stairs and to the left, dodging dusks and heading to the nearest room. Breaking into the room I slammed the door behind me, spun around, and pressed all my weight against it just as I had done before. This time I really did relax, knowing no nobodies ever showed up in that particular room. I turned around, faced with a huge white room with a long white table in the center, with one white chair on either end and a white vase in the center home to a few white daisies. A white vanity stood up against the left wall, and a white dresser stood up against the right. A huge window homed the front wall, complemented with white curtains, and overlooked the mansion's front yard. The only source of color in the room happened to be multiple crayon

drawings scattered across the walls, taped up crookedly and in random spots. At one end of the table a white sketchbook peacefully rest, crayons surrounding it as if someone had been drawing in it previously. I slowly walked around the room, half resenting going there in the first place and half expecting something to happen. I stopped in the middle of the room(at least as close as I could get without bumping into the table), and looked around pointlessly.

"Well?" I spoke to the air,"Anyone?" I said, expecting for someone to show up and magically solve all of my problems. It was crazy, I know. The Organization was demolished, my friends were worlds away(some literally and some...figuratively), and I was considered dead to everyone else who used to know me. I didn't know what I had been thinking.

"Come ON!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and staring at the ceiling.

"VWOOP" Again, several of those sounded again. I spun around. Dusks

"Shit." I said again. The dusks started to dance towards me and I held my hands out, as if I thought a force-field would appear. I looked at my hands and threw them in front of me again. Nothing,"Shit." I muttered. The dusks still danced towards me in all direction and one suddenly leapt up in the air and prepared to cave down on me,"Shit!" I screamed and bent down, covering my head with my arms, but the dusk never hit. All I heard was hits of weapon against body and the sounds of the dusks dissolving. I looked up, only to see a lone nobody standing a couple feet in front of me, it's back to me. I gasped. It wasn't just any nobody, it was an assassin nobody.

"Axel." I whispered, and at that moment a hooded figure apparated into the room.


	6. Chapter six: Him

Chapter 6: Him

The hooded figure reached up and lowered his hood, revealing a full head of scarlet red hair spiked in all directions. I inhaled and slowly pushed myself up, using the wall as a brace, and pressed myself up against the wall in slight fear. The figure turned his head a bit though his face was still out of sight.

"Hello Remea." He said. I stared at him in disbelief,"Been a while." I stepped forward shakily and narrowed my eyebrows.

"You're supposed to be dead." I said softly. The figure chuckled and turned around fully, and I saw my predictions were correct. Axel.

"Well I'm obviously not!" He grinned rather widely, his emerald eyes shining, and threw out his hands to either side. I took a shaky step back, back up against the wall. Axel raised his eyebrows, still grinning, and leaned forward a bit with his arms still open. I looked him up and down unsurely. Suddenly feeling an unstable rush of emotion, I leapt forward and embraced him in a hug. I don't think that was what he was trying to imply, for his arms took quite a few seconds to wrap around me as well, but when he finally did I burst into sudden tears.

"Woah, uh. Huh, good to see you too." He stammered. I slowly looked up at him, my blurry vision quickly going away. He smoothed back my hair with his hand and smiled. I let go.

"Uh uh. No. No, no, no." I sniff, stepping back and wiping away my tears, "I did not come here so we can have some emotional episode. I came here for help." Axel's smile faded and he shrugged.

"Okay, sure. What's up?" He leaned back against the table and rested his arms on the top, "I'm all ears." I cautiously stared at him for a second, then nodded.

"I should have died today. Twice, I encountered sure-death experiences. None of my friends could accept that. Especially not after the clock tower incident." I sighed. Axel seemed a bit more interested.

"Clock tower incident?" He asked, and I detected a bit of nostalgia in his voice.

"I fell off the clock tower today. Seventy feet, then splat." I said, emphasizing with my hands, "And I walked away without a scratch." Axel nodded, suddenly into the conversation.

"I take it your friends didn't like that." He hummed. I scowled, he took it so lightly.

"Of course they didn't. They aren't like us, they don't see people fall off of seventy foot clock towers everyday." I scolded, "And Olette was heartbroken. We've never kept anything from each other but now-"

"Olette?" Axel cut my sentence. I looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" I asked. How on earth would Axel know Olette?

"N-No. I've just heard the name somewhere." His cheeks flushed. That's when I remembered, and it hit me like a bullet.

"Roxas." I whispered. Axel's eyes shot in my direction and they looked cold and empty. I realized I stepped on a land-mine, "Oh, I meant that..." I trailed off, unable to think of something to say. Axel stared at me with those cold, empty eyes for a moment before they grew colored and warm again.

"So what do you want with me?" He asked, hoping to quickly change the subject. I happily obliged.

"I want you to come with me on a journey." I said. He almost looked surprised. Almost.

"Okay. Where?" He said almost too casually. My heart began racing. Where did I want to go? I searched my mental index of people to see and places to go, and I stopped suddenly at the S'.

"Destiny Islands." I whispered. I knew where my heart was set and I was determined to get there,

"I'm going to find Sora." Axel stepped forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. My head jerked up and I stared up into his gleaming emerald eyes. He was worried.

"Sora?! You're going to go all the way to Destiny Islands?! That's insane!" He yelled. I scowled and forcefully pried his hands off my arms and brushed myself off.

"Insane is just an adjective. I'm insane, you're insane, but that's alright. Why? Because we are who we are. Besides, Twilight Town is boring and I need to get out again. I need to roam. It's what I was made for...sort of." I shrugged and smiled a bit.

"You've grown your hair out." Axel softly pointed out. I reached up and stroked my bright blue hair which was pulled back into a feathery ponytail, and my bangs fell loosely over the left side of my face. Axel smoothed his own hair back with his hand and let it naturally spring up again in spikes in every direction.

"Alright. I'll go with you. But we're going to need a ship and more passengers to make the trip less suspicious. I don't know how to take care of either." He shook his head softly.

"I know someone who can lend us a gummi ship." I said a-matter-of-factly. Axel nodded then stared at me further. It hit me, "Oh! Passengers." I thought about it a minute before one name came to mind. One name who would make the trip easier and brighter. One name who would make everything a tad less awkward. I smile widely and look up at Axel.

"Do you know where Naminé spends her days lately?"


End file.
